the_untold_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Komrolfgy Approval School
"Thought to be situated somewhere close to Fairbanks, visitors speak of breath-taking architecture of an ancient castle built on the top of a mountain surrounded by frozen lakes and trees decorated with snow." — Description of the surroundings and location Komrolfgy Approval School is the Alaskan wizarding school, located somewhere relatively close to Fairbanks of central Alaska. The school takes many of its students from Canada and the United States, although accepts Australians due to Australians taking a role in defeating the Dark Magicals in the First Wizarding War in Alaska. It's unknown if students from other countries are allowed. The school's coat of arms consists of two silver books infront of a golden star surrounded by the delicate turquoise leaves based on the trees surrounding the castle. History Founded in 1829 by Kadlin Komrolfgy, it was used as a School for Russian Magicals living in Siberia or Alaska until in 1867 when Alaska was bought by the United States. It is believed due to the mass outrage from magicals in Alaska, Komrolfgy produces more Dark Magicals than any other school. Sometime in the 1870's, Komrolfgy allied with the Alaskan Dark Magicals although this reason is still Unknown. In 1874, Kadlin Komrolfgy died in his office from unknown causes but presumably dragon pox. In the First Wizarding War, Komrolfgy was badly targeted by Dark Magicals which caused multiple students from dying. The Battle for Komrolfgy lasted atleast 12 hours and through this, Ice Elves were introduced during the last few hours which caused the Dark Magicals to retreat. Throughout the years, Komrolfgy shows a pride in their surrounding schools including the Krakze School, Washington Approval School, Oregon Approval School and the Canadian Approval School. Aswell as presumably the Russian Approval School. Within the Second Wizarding War, Komrolfgy has been confirmed to take part in the war. Castle and grounds The palace of Komrolfgy is a beautiful and breath-taking castle atop a hill-shaped mountain. It is surrounded by frozen lakes and trees with snow. It is known that students either use telekinesis, broomsticks, dragons or chariots to get to the school. At Christmas, Komrolfgy decorates with a tall spruce tree within the center of the school's park. At Halloween, Komrolfgy also decorates with flying pumpkins around the school. The castle also has two three towers used presumably for Astronomy, Astrology and Magical Music. Members * Tyria Lilgonvitch (1829-1836); House of Amzarok * Eldridge Rawcett (1833-1840); House of Kadlin * Adrian MacCarones (1842-1849); House of Popovskley * Llama MacCarones (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Nikos Lees (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Desdemona (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Merovingian III (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Carson Redridge (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Eloise Michigan (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Azzab Svenos (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Augustus Rawcett (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Rasputin Thronier (1846-1853); House of Kadlin * Ariana MacCarones (1847-1848; died in the summer of 1848); House of Popovskley * Rebecca Williams (Unknown; was in at least during the 1853-1854 year); Unknown House * Kassindrea Frazer (Unknown; was in at least during the 1853-1854 year); Unknown House * Charles Poppies (2009-2016); House of Warmonvsmith * Eustace Sullivan (2009-2016); House of Warmonvsmith * Jason Redridge (2012-2018; left due to the Second Wizarding War); Unknown House * Jashani Sralediu (2012-Present); House of Kadlin * Kylo Parkinson (2012-Present); House of Kadlin * Zacharias Komrolfgy (2012-Present); House of Kadlin * Terrell Rawcett (2012-Present); House of Kadlin * Darcell Rawcett (2018-Present); House of Kadlin * Argon Thronier (Unknown dates); House of Kadlin * William Redridge (possibly; unknown dates); Most likely House of Kadlin or House of Warmonvsmith * Demorca Merovingian (Unknown dates); House of Kadlin * Dormithean Merovingian (Unknown dates); House of Kadlin * Serkuvian Westurmann (Unknown dates); House of Amzarok * Macnoir (Unknown dates); House of Kadlin The 4 Houses House of Kadlin (Green) The House of Kadlin '''gains its name from Kadlin Komrolfgy. Most of these students are from dark-magical and/or pure-magical ancestries or families. This is since Kadlin preferred the students of the schools to be of these roots, in return the students within this house have shown the greatest strive for popularity and smugness. Although, some students like Nikos Lees and Carson Redridge are known pupils to of not been dependent on their dark-magical and/or pure-magical connections. Pupils in the House of Kadlin often show gifts of Smugness, Boldness and Courage. Even though most students go on to become dark-magicals, some students such as Eloise Michigan have gone on to become notorious magicals in other subjects. House of Popovskley (Silver) The '''House of Popovskley '''gains its name from Elsa Popov. In contrary to Kadlin, Elsa preferred students of half-magical ancestry as they "showed the greatest drive for learning". Most students in House of Popovskley have a tendency to be very intellectual and be in the top classes. This is shown in Adrian MacCarones who passed all his tests in his final year. However, this also comes as a negative effect as most students may become cocky with their power. Pupils in the House of Popovskley often show gifts of Intelligence, Creativity and Obedience. Many Popovskley students have gone on to work in Magizoology and/or helped in the Study of Magical Beasts. House of Amzarok (Purple) The '''House of Amzarok's origins of its name is still Unknown. However, there have been many rumors its from a God that Kadlin Komrolfgy defeated in battle whose full name is; Karkaren Amzarok. Most sudents in House of Amzarok have a tendency to be very kind and are the only house to not show a tendency to hate other houses or become involved in other house's drama. Pupils in the House of Amzarok often show gifts of Kindness, Patience and Fairness. House of Warmonvsmith (Gold) The House of Warmonvsmith gains its name from Lorgan Warmonvsmith who is the only known magical to of ever beat Kadlin Komrolfgy in a battle. It is said his ancestors are of the greatest witches and wizards like Great-McDonald and Kyphi Krakze. Students within this House have shown a great strive to go against House of Kadlin and often have a tendency to be brave individuals. Students among the House of Warmonvsmith are known dark-magical haters and had a great number of students who fought against them in the First Wizarding War. Warmonvsmith is the only house in which no Dark-magical has ever been accepted in. Pupils in the House of Warmonvsmith often show gifts of Bravery, Rebellious and Daring.